vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel is a recurring character and an antagonist in the third season of The Originals. She is the sister of Tristan de Martel, and the daughter of Count de Martel. She is the first vampire ever turned by Rebekah Mikaelson, and a member of the Trinity. History Not much is known about Aurora other that her mother died while giving birth to her and as a result she didn't celebrate her birthday at all. She was childhood friends with Lucien. Southern France, 1002 She and her brother witnessed the Mikaelson siblings enter their home while the five Original vampires were pretending to be the children of the Count de Guise. Both Lucien and Klaus appeared to have taken a liking to her, however she fell in love with Klaus. On the night of her birthday, she was found by Klaus crying alone. Upon being asked, she revealed that her mother died in childbirth, a fact Aurora blamed herself for, in response Klaus revealed his greatest sin; he murdered his mother in a fit of rage, and framed his father for it, dooming his old family to a life on the run. Aurora, seeing a new kinship with Klaus, proposed that they shoulder each other's pain, and never speak of it again. Tristan once denied her from being with Klaus and Aurora in a depressed grief from this and from the 'demons' in her mind, slit her wrists. Rebekah found her and gave her some of her blood, telling her to cherish her human life. She healed, however, afterwards, which she threw herself out of the window and died, becoming the first vampire of Rebekah's line. Shortly thereafter, word of the carnage the siblings were wreaking reached far enough to ensure Mikael's coming. Aurora, learning of this from Elijah, asked to come with them, however Elijah refused, stating it was his family's burden. Aurora stated that Elijah was too obsessed with family, and that he didn't even know his siblings as well as he thought. Elijah, curious, asked her what she meant, unwittingly compelling her. Upon hearing of this, Elijah became maddened with rage and compelled Aurora to view Klaus as a vile monster not worthy of love, only to then seal this act deep within his mind, away from his conscious memory and thought. Aurora then echoed this thoughts to Klaus, breaking his heart. However, Aurora's troubles did not end there. Fearing Mikael's approach, Elijah compelled Aurora, Lucien and Tristan whom he turned, to believe themselves to be Rebekah, Niklaus, and Elijah respectively, and to garner Mikael's attention and run in their place. Believing themselves to be the Mikaelsons, the trio ran, and would run for a century. Europe, 1114 Thanks to the Brotherhood of the Five briefly putting Elijah down with the daggers, the trio were freed, and swore vengeance in a great rage. At some point she and Lucien were together and traveled with each other before supposedly parting ways after many centuries of life. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, she was seen sitting in a monastery in traditional clothes. A monk handed her a piece of paper, and, upon reading the note written on it, she slit the monk's throat in a fit of rage with her fingernails. She then pulled a necklace out from under her robes and held the circular pendant in her hands before stating, "It won't be long now." '' '' At the end of You Hung the Moon, Aurora was happy and enjoying a rare visit with her brother Tristan, during which time they practiced sword-fighting together. He asked about her actions (killing the monk in the previous episode) and admitted that he wished she had handled it better. She reminded him that she has been getting better every day and insisted that it was time for him to let her out, but Tristan pointed out that he couldn't as long as she was in this state. He then let it slip that he would miss her once he had left, and upon realizing that he was going on a trip without her, she reacted badly and charged at him. Tristan, seemingly expecting this reaction, sedated her her with something in a syringe (presumably vervain). Before she lost consciousness, she begged him to take her with him on his trip and promised to be better. Once she was passed out, Tristan handed her off to the monks who came to collect her and instructed them to "up her dosage" while he was gone, since her hysteria regarding his trip could make her a danger to herself and others. He then instructed them to pass on a message that he would be back soon, and that he planned to bring her a "lovely souvenir" from New Orleans. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, it is revealed that Aurora was in fact in love with Klaus and had a secret affair with him when she was human, Later, Aurora escapes the monastery, killing all the monks and calls Tristan to reveal that she's on her way to New Orleans. She then leaves the monastery by diving off a cliff. In A Walk on the Wild Side, she was on her way to discard the bottle that held the poison used to kill Alexis the night before, revealing that she was at the Strix's initiation party. She also throws away her mask, and walks away on the streets. In The Axeman's Letter, Aurora sends a unique message to Klaus revealing that she is in fact in town and want him to come find her Aurora tells the story of how she became a vampire. Aurora soon reveals to Klaus a secret that Elijah as been keeping for a thousand years. That Elijah compelled Aurora to believe that Klaus is a monster unworthy of love after discovering that Klaus was the one that killed Esther In Beautiful Mistake, Aurora is taken on a tour of New Orleans by Klaus as a method of getting her to open up to him. She easily deduces this, yet plays along. Eventually, the two return to the Abattoir, where Klaus shows Aurora a painting of her, long encased in a wall, admitting that he never did stop loving her. The two then make love in Klaus' bedroom. However, after getting redressed, Klaus receives a phone-call from Elijah and Freya, telling him what has happened to Rebekah. Upon waking, Aurora, quickly realizes this, and tells him of Lucien and Tristan's plan, to utilize a cursed medallion to traps the Originals in an unbreakable barrier for all time, ensuring that nothing can harm them. However, she tells him not to fret, that she sent members of her line, vampires loyal to her, uncover, along with Tristan's forces to capture Rebekah, and tells him that Rebekah is safe. She then tells him to return to bed. In Out of the Easy, Aurora is seen laying on Klaus bed Aurora and kisses Klaus. Klaus gives in to his desires and forcefully grabs Aurora, kissing her passionately. Klaus then throws Aurora on the bed and continues to make out with her. When Elijah comes to the compound looking for Klaus, he tells Klaus that Rebekah is missing and Aurora reveals to Elijah that she knows where Rebekah is. Elijah threatens Tristan for Rebekah's location, but Klaus reveals that he and Aurora have reached an understanding before Aurora leaves the brothers alone. At the airport, Aurora soon finds Tristan with Rebekah's empty coffin telling him that she has other plans for her sire and tells him to trust her. Aurora arrives at the Mikaelsons' place for Thanksgiving. She is visibly disturbed when Lucien mentions Camille and Klaus' feelings for her. After a confrontation with Freya, Aurora soon reveals Rebekah's whereabouts to be under the ocean. Later, Freya uses magic to snap Aurora's neck. She is brought to another room where Freya and Hayley try to get Rebekah's location out of her. When they threaten Tristan, Aurora reveals that she only holds the latitude of Rebekah's location and Tristan has the longitude. Back at the dinner table, Klaus snaps Tristan's neck and tells Aurora that Tristan will die slowly and painfully unless she returns Rebekah. He tells her that he would have kept his promises of love to her but that they were betrayed by kidnapping his sister. Later, when Camille is escaping from Lucien's penthouse, Aurora shows up and takes her captive. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Aurora drives to the rear entrance of St. Anne's Church. She opens the trunk of her car where Camille lies unconscious. When Aurora goes to pick her up, Camille opens her eyes and hits Aurora with a tire iron before making a run for it. Aurora easily catches up with her and tells her that that wasn't nice. She tells Camille that they need to have a conversation and leads her into St. Anne's. Inside, they find men training in the new gym. Aurora tells Camille that the men train hoping to become vampires. She tells Camille that she is going to turn them. Camille says that she doesn't know who Aurora is and tells her that if she has a problem with her, deal with her and let the others go. Aurora, surprised that Camille doesn't know her, introduces herself and tells her that she is Klaus' long-lost love. She goes on to say that Klaus took her brother captive so she's taken Camille in return. Since Camille is precious to Klaus, she plans to use her and the soon-to-be in transition vampires to force Klaus to release Tristan. She forces Camille to the ground and begins turning the men. Aurora taunts Camille about how Klaus killed her uncle in the church, which Camille calls a mercy killing. Aurora goes on to talk about Camille's brother, Sean, who went insane, killing 9 seminary students and then himself. In Savior, she is seen playing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen on the piano as Tristan compliments her skill at the piano. She delightfully tells him that tomorrow will be a better day while the scene cuts every few seconds to a deceased Cami. It is implied that she killed Cami before having a bonding conversation with her brother. After their conversation, Tristan continues to watch and listen to his sister play the piano. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, it is revealed that during her encounter with Camille in The Other Girl in New Orleans Camille was compelled by Aurora to drink her blood then slit her throat afterwards should Klaus show lust and affection towards her, hence the following events in Savior. Later on the road, she is present inside an SUV traveling to an unknown destination with some Strix vampires. Vincentsuddenly appears in front of them and uses his magic to send the SUV crashing. After the unharmed vampires got out of the wreckage, a vengeful Elijah appears behind the Strix vampires and stakes them, killing them in the process. Along with Elijah and Vincent, Klaus also appears and forcefully takes Aurora, who is seemingly trying to stay hidden inside, out of the SUV and drags her away. The Strix soon finds out of Aurora's capture. Desperate to save her sister, Tristan makes a deal with Klaus to make an trade between them, trading Camille for Hayley. During the rescue mission the Mikaelson family planned to save Hayley, Vincent and Freya cast a spell on Camille off-screen, who is currently a vampire in transition, to make her appearance identical to that of Aurora. The magic managed to fool Tristan, who thought he was saving her but instead walked into their trap. In Dead Angels, it is revealed that she is secretly working with Madison, a member of the Sisters. She ordered the latter to retrieve the wooden knight from Camille. During a secret meeting between them in an alley, Madison gives her the wooden knight after a successful thievery and asks Aurora to 'free' her from her coven. Still delighted by the stolen figurine, she bites Madison according to her wish and leaves the alley as she bleeds to her death. She is then seen with a craftsman, who is apparently reshaping the wooden knight into seven individual bullets for her. He asks her what animal she would kill using wooden bullets. She replies that the bullets aren't meant for animals, but for a whole family of monsters. Personality |-| Human= When she was still human, despite being born into a noble family, she was nothing like her nothing like her father, brother, or other noblewomen, as Aurora is kind, caring, selfless, compassionate, sympathetic and moral. |-| Vampire= Aurora is described as a beautiful and enigmatic vampire who is, at times, sexy, seductive, witty and free-spirited. But she can also be malevolent, dangerous and extremely violent. In her lightest moments, she’s the flame that draws men to her like moths; in her darkest, she’ll kill those same men without a second thought. She has a childlike air to her and appears to have a close relationship with her brother Tristan, despite him keeping her captive in a monastery as a result of being bipolar that became exacerbated by her transformation into a vampire. Physical Appearance Aurora has green eyes and straight red hair with thin eyebrows and wide smile that is quite endearing. She looks quite youthful and acts rather childlike to go with it. Lucien has also described her as having eyes a person could get lost in just from one look. Also, Klaus called her "exquisite" when he first laid his eyes on her. Powers and Abilities Aurora possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old, she is one of the strongest vampires in existence, second only to an Original Vampire's. She also has some knowledge over poisons, which she used to kill Alexis. It is currently unknown whether she made the poison or not, however, like Aya, it is possible that she is adept in poison or chemistry itself. She has a very high resistance to aneurysm and pain infliction spells due to her time at a Buddhist monastery for an unknown amount of period. Aurora has been seen to be skilled in sword fighting, able to defend herself and also attack. However, it is shown that her skill is inferior to that of her brother Tristan de Martel. Her fighting skills are more than a match with Hayley; an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Through unknown means, she claims that she, Lucien, and Tristan cannot be easily compelled anymore. Weaknesses Aurora has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships * Aurora and Tristan (Siblings/Allies) * Klaus and Aurora (Enemies/Ex-Lovers) * Aurora and Lucien (Old Friends/Allies) * Rebekah and Aurora (Former Friends/Enemies/Rebekah's first sired vampire) * Aurora and Elijah (Enemies/Former Allies) * Camille and Aurora (Enemies/Rivals) * Freya and Aurora (Enemies) * Hayley and Aurora (Enemies) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' Name *'Aurora' is a feminine name of Latin origin. The name means "the Dawn." It stems from Roman mythology, Aurora the goddess of dawn. Trivia * She is the oldest vampire of Rebekah's sireline. * She was previously held captive by monks in a monastery by her brother, Tristan, who ordered them to drug her (presumably vervain). It is currently unknown as to why, though it is entirely possible that Aurora is mentally or emotionally unstable given her behavior during their most recent reunion. ** According to her brother Tristan, Aurora has a tendency to fall into her dark periods and that her most recent one occurred long ago and has yet to lift. Hence the reason she was held in the monastery. ** Aurora displayed signs of mental instability as a human. * She is the second sired vampire in history. ** This makes her the first female vampire sired in history while Lucien is the first male vampire sired in history. *She is the first vampire to be compelled by an Original Vampire. *She was compelled by Elijah to see Klaus as the wretched, deceitful monster that he truly is. Later she was also compelled to believe that she was Rebekah. He then told her to run in the fear of Mikael along with Lucien and Tristan who believed they were Niklaus and Elijah respectively. *Aurora, Tristan and Lucien swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spend centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. *She, like both Lucien and her brother, are immune to vervain. *She is very resistant to pain infliction spells. Though she seems to displays some enjoyment towards it. *She is the very vampire strong enough to hold on her own facing a powerful witch (Freya) and a hybrid (Hayley) in combat. *Aurora is jealous of Klaus' affection for Camille O'Connell. *She is the first vampire in history of TVD/TO universe revealed to be bipolar. *Aurora plays the piano. *She is the only member of the Trinity to appear in all of the first 10 episodes of season 3. Quotes Gallery auroraflashback.jpg TO_301_0636Aurora.jpg TO_301_1210Aurora.jpg TO_301_1212Aurora.jpg TO_301_1218Aurora.jpg TO_301_1224Aurora.jpg TO302_3205Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO302_3255Aurora.jpg TO302_3294AuroraTristan.jpg Aurora_Jumps.jpg Normal_TO303_0078Aurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0244Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO303_0326LucienAurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3286Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3292Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3309Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3337Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0087Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0099Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0120Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0137KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0151Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0185Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0198Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0204Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0210Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0233Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0521KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0597Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0671Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0676Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0882Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0920Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1111KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1180Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1565Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1586Aurora-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_1643Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1726Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1770Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1773Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1787Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2052KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2059Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2073Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2102Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2116KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2122KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2136Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2143KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2198KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2143KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2198KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2350KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2361KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2370Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2446KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2461Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2490Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2532Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2558Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2605Aurora-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_2621Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2686Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2745Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2998Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_3215KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0147Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0888KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0901KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0923Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0926Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1381Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1394Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1544Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1906KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1949Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1972KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1982Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2384KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2435KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2437Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2442Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2480KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3081KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3085Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3255Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3322Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0126KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0147Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0278KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0296Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0325KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0492Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0510TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0586Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0972Aurora-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0974AuroraLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0980Aurora-KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1380Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1484Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1555TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1769Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1845FreyaAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1912Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1961Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2241Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2294Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2407Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2455HayleyAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2660Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2716AuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2941Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_3153Aurora.jpg TO308_0093Aurora.jpg TO308_0109Aurora-Cami.jpg TO308_0176CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0222Aurora.jpg TO308_0225Aurora.jpg TheOriginals708Aurora&Camille.jpg TO308_0408CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0617Aurora.jpg TO308_0663Aurora.jpg TO308_1233Aurora.jpg TO308_1273Aurora.jpg TO308_1363Aurora.jpg TO308_1762Aurora.jpg TO308_1836Aurora.jpg TO308_2005CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2027CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2093CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2161KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2435Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2437Aurora.jpg TO308_2508Aurora.jpg TO308_2509KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2561Aurora.jpg TO308_2586Aurora.jpg TO308_2611Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2612Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO308_2627Aurora.jpg TO308_3058Aurora.jpg TO308_3067AuroraLucien.jpg TO308_3098Aurora-Lucien.jpg TO309_0602Aurora.jpg TO309_0645TristanAurora.jpg TO309_0648Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_3251Aurora.jpg TO309_3272Aurora.jpg TO309_3293Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_3309Aurora-Tristan.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Members of the Trinity Category:Recurring Characters Category:De Martel Family Category:Major Antagonists